Carta a la mariposa
by Ade Mozart
Summary: Sacó la carta y sentándose en la cama, la leyó detenidamente. Era algo que había escrito hacía ya mucho tiempo, en sus sesiones con Luka, su psicóloga. Las primera lineas decían: "Para mi hermana". Dedicado a Neko C.
1. Kagamine Len

**Carta a la mariposa**

**Por Ade Mozart**

Advertencias: Implicaciones de incesto, breves menciones de violación y pederastia. Bullying, inestabilidad familiar.

Advertencia 2: Si crees que todos los fics de Rin y Len deben tener como final a los susodichos casados y con hijos y que todos los que osan violar esa ley deben ser masacrados y expulsados de FF, entonces esto no es apto para ti.

Esta historia es una adaptación de mi fic "Papillon", con grandes cambios, pero en esencia es el mismo.

Quienes hayan leído el fic "Las flores del Eden" de Gisaku Ikiru notaran una pequeña referencia.

Dedicado a Neko C. porque nunca acabe "Papillon" y nunca lo haré. Para ti (si es que estás leyendo) uno de mis últimos Kagamicest a mi manera.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Sus ojos le escocían a causa de todas las lágrimas que derramo el día anterior. Y aun así, incluso ahora, no podía detener su plañidera. Su cara estaba toda húmeda, así como también su camisa por las veces que le sirvió de pañuelo improvisado. Pero allí en todo lo horrible de su aspecto, su rostro lucía una sonrisa sincera, porque su llanto no se debía a lo que normalmente causa un llanto. No. Len Kagamine lloraba de felicidad. Era como si sus lágrimas lo lavaran desde dentro, llevándose todo vestigio de su aflicción, la aflicción de un pasado dramático.

Desde la noche anterior se encontraba en la misma posición y lugar; acurrucado en su cama, al lado de la mesita de noche donde estaba el teléfono. Prácticamente se había pasado la noche en vela, llorando después de haber recibido la llamada de su hermana.

— ¿De verdad han pasado doce años? ¿Rin, realmente se acabó este silencio entre nosotros? —. Pensó mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Aquello era una sensación cálida. ¡Adiós a la amargura! Ahora la primavera volvía con toda su fuerza.

Abrió por fin sus parpados, decidido a levantarse de una vez, y la primera imagen que lo recibió fue la de su habitación bañada en una hermosa luz dorada. Los rayos del sol parecían colorear todo con un tono áureo. Aquello era mental, estaba seguro de ello, pero aun así se dejó deslumbrar por tal atmosfera que se le figuraba a la de una película fantástica.

Sonrió entonces y salió de la cama para dirigirse al baño de su apartamento. Al llegar se mojó la cara en el lavamanos y al mirarse al espejo vio el desastre que era su persona: lucía como si no hubiera dormido en días; sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, además de tener ojeras, pero lo peor era su cabello que parecía volar en todas direcciones. Viendo al pasado no podía evitar notar la ausencia de su antigua coleta característica. Ahora su cabello era corto, prueba intangible del paso del tiempo en su vida.

"_Nada puede permanecer estoico"_. Aquello era una ley que afectaba tanto a las cosas inanimadas como a los seres vivos.

Si Rin lo viera en esas condiciones, ¿qué pensaría de él? Bueno, conociéndola como solía conocerla, primero le preguntaría que rayos había estado haciendo, después soltaría algún comentario soez sobre su persona para luego mandarlo a bañar con agua helada. Se rascó la cabeza, divertido ante esa perspectiva.

Se secó la humedad del rostro con una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño. Tenía mucho que preparar para la llegada de su hermana, pero sobretodo tenía mucho en que pensar. Era obvio que ambos se debían muchas explicaciones. Él, por ejemplo, tendría que sincerarse con Rin del porque un día simplemente desapareció sin decir nada. Iba a ser difícil decírselo, lo intuía.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Su pronóstico predecía lágrimas por su parte, y quizá también de Rin. No quería lastimarla. Sabía que ella era una mujer fuerte, algo impulsiva, pero aun así aquellas palabras que tendría que decir no podían dejar indiferente a nadie. El recuerdo de la última vez que vio a Kiku aún vivía en su mente; el tono acusatorio en su voz, la mueca de odio en su cara y su pulgar señalándolo como se señala a un criminal fugitivo.

Con esos pensamientos en mente entró a su dormitorio, se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y revolvió varias cosas en su interior hasta dar con un sobre sin sellar, sacó la carta y sentándose en la cama, la leyó detenidamente. Era algo que había escrito hacía ya mucho tiempo, en sus sesiones con Luka, su psicóloga.

Las primeras líneas decían:

"_Tuve muchas emociones encontradas al escribir esta carta. De hecho, hice muchos borradores antes de quedar satisfecho. Y es que se supone que debo plasmar todos mis sentimientos pasados en letras, grabarlas con tinta en un pedazo de papel, visibles a todo el mundo, cuando antes trate de olvidar aquellos sentimientos que me hacían daño. Pero en verdad quiero dejar de ser infeliz._

_Nuestra niñez nunca fue normal, nuestra familia nunca tuvo estabilidad emocional. Siempre sufrimos viendo a nuestros padres discutir, ignorarse e insultarse. A nuestra madre llorar de frustración, a nuestro padre aislarse de todos ya fuera simplemente en el trabajo, encerrándose en algún lugar de la casa o yéndose a la calle. Y por eso solía irme a llorar en algún rincón de la casa donde nadie me pudiera escuchar. Era un niño, añoraba que nuestra familia fuera feliz y unida, pero en vez de eso, sólo llegábamos a tolerarnos entre nosotros. En casa existía una rutina establecida que nadie debía romper o surgían los conflictos, traduciéndose eso a nuestro padre acusando a nuestra madre de ser una inútil y criar hijos inútiles, y a ella contestándole los insultos y al final descargando su enojo en nosotros. _

_Me sentía impotente ante sus gritos, porque internamente sabía que no los merecía, sin embargo si me defendía o si tú lo hacías las cosas empeoraban drásticamente. Y a fuerza de costumbre de escuchar aquellos insultos dirigidos a nosotros, empecé a cuestionarme si eran verdad. Recuerdo que por eso siempre pensaba en una manera de mejorar las cosas para nuestra familia. Si, Rin, mi mente infantil pensaba que existía una fórmula mágica para resolver todo eso. Ilógico, ¿verdad? Pues esa era mi esperanza y mucho tiempo me aferre a ella._

_Primero intente hablar con mamá, y como te imaginaras no conseguí nada, después lo intenté con papá y me fue peor. Todas las veces que trate con ambos me dieron los mismos resultados, así que deje de insistir. La segunda opción era simplemente ignorar los problemas y concentrarme en la escuela. No pude, las discusiones seguían doliendo. Era como si mi alma se partiera y sólo quedara un abismo en mi interior. Llegó un punto en que me cansé de todo. Me cansé de llegar a una casa donde sentía que una guerra se libraba todos los días, Cada día rezaba para que mi tiempo en la escuela se alargara, no quería ir a esa casa._

_Y ahí fue cuando nuestra historia comenzó. No me hundí en un mar de depresión o rabia porque tú estabas a mi lado, de alguna manera sentí que yo al ser el hombre debía cuidarte. Aunque, la verdad, me escondí tras ese pensamiento. Tú eras mi refugio, todo el amor, seguridad y demás que no podía encontrar en nuestros padres lo empecé a buscar en ti, quizá de manera inconsciente. Ahora sé que esa era mi excusa para evadir mi propio dolor, mi propia realidad, una realidad que no me gustaba._

_Entonces aquí viene lo importante. Mi refugio eras tú, mi sostén, pero aún no había nada explícitamente sexual entre nosotros. Eso llego después, cuando ambos llegamos a la adolescencia con los cambios físicos y sicológicos que esta trae. Era un adolecente y el cariño infantil ya no le bastaba a mi mente y cuerpo, empecé a ansiar más cosas, en un principio no de ti. Veía a nuestras compañeras con otros ojos. Las miraba atractivas, y a una en especial. ¿Recuerdas a Miku, esa muchacha que decías te provocaba caries de sólo mirarla? Bueno, ella fue mi primer amor platónico. Era una muchacha muy dulce, que siempre hacía sonreír a todos. Todos la amaban y tú la evitabas como a la peste. Algunas veces intente hablar con ella, pero digamos que siempre percibía las miradas asesinas de sus admiradores atravesándome la espalda, Quizá por ese motivo nunca tuve el valor suficiente para atreverme a más._

* * *

**Notas:**

So?

Comentarios en pro y contra de este escrito mío son bien recibidos, y contestaré a todos los seres vivos que me manden un mensaje (ya sean anónimos).

No doy fecha de actualización porque… así soy de genial.

(Ahora mismo tengo una troll face porque los obligue a leer aunque sea un LenxMiku de un párrafo de duración)


	2. Muy atentamente dirijo esta carta a

**Carta a la mariposa**

**Por Ade Mozart**

Advertencias: Implicaciones de incesto, breves menciones de pornografía, personaje femenino que no es Rin y que se vuelve novia de Len, menciones de masturbación.

Advertencia 2: Si crees que todos los fics de Rin y Len deben tener como final a los susodichos casados y con hijos y que todos los que osan violar esa ley deben ser masacrados y expulsados de FF, entonces esto no es apto para ti.

Esta historia es una adaptación de mi fic "Papillon", con grandes cambios, pero en esencia es el mismo.

Quienes hayan leído el fic "Las flores del Eden" de Gisaku Ikiru notaran una pequeña referencia.

Dedicado a Neko C. porque nunca acabe "Papillon" y nunca lo haré. Para ti (si es que estás leyendo) uno de mis últimos Kagamicest a mi manera.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Hizo una breve pausa rememorando aquella época en su vida, sonriendo ante tal recuerdo. Miku, si tuviera que escoger una palabra para describirla por aquel entonces sin duda sería encantadora, encantadora como el perfume de una flor. Instantes después retomó la lectura.

"_Aún el día de hoy no puedo evitar sentir que te trate como mi premio de consuelo. En la secundaría yo era demasiado retraído para acercarme a otras muchachas con intenciones románticas, podía organizar a todo un grupo para los proyectos de ciencias, más nunca podía organizar mi cabeza para declararme a nadie. Me faltaba la confidencia que únicamente tenía contigo. Frustrado me resigne a tu mera compañía, pensando en mi inconsciente que no valía la pena el esforzarme por ampliar mi circo de relaciones personales. Tenía miedo a lo que podía encontrar afuera. El exterior, la escuela, era mi refugio y actuar fuera de la rutina me traía pavor. Consecuencias de crecer en un hogar como el nuestro, pues si había algo que nuestros padres nos legaron fue la necesidad de aparentar que todo estaba bien, el siempre procurar tener una buena imagen pública. ¿Qué hacer si por mis insensateces mataba la harmonía de mi vida escolar? _

_Nuestra familia cada día se iba desintegrándose más, de la peor manera debo agregar. Más sin embargo nuestros padres eran demasiado orgullosos para aceptar ante otros que su matrimonio ya no tenía arreglo. Preferían vivir cercados en el infierno que ellos mismos erigían alrededor suyo. ¿Cuán valioso es el prestigio si vives en una felicidad quimérica? Es más, por su convivencia auto forzada muchas veces temí llegar a casa y encontrar a uno sobre el cuello del otro. Era una angustia que innumerables noches me quitó el sueño. Temía de mis propios padres, temía que la violencia verbal se transformara en violencia física. Yo era el hombre, yo era tu hermano, llegada la ocasión era responsabilidad mía el protegerte, pero ¿Sabes? Me sentía tan enclenque, nunca podría ganar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra nuestro padre. Razón por la cual siempre procuraba tener a la mano mi celular para en cualquier emergencia llamar a la policía, estaba siempre alerta a los cambios de humor de nuestros padres y nunca te dejaba sola en casa con ellos, principalmente por el amor que sentía hacia ti, pero también porque estaba seguro que si alguna vez se desataba una pelea tú intentarías meter las manos para detenerla._

_Constantemente me demostraste que podía contar contigo, que aun cuando entraba en mis estados de depresión, cuando él débil yo no se sentía con la fortaleza para encarar al mundo tú estabas más que dispuesta a traspasarme de tu voluntad de hierro. Nunca ceder, nunca rendirte, si estás demasiado hundido no temas tomar la mano de quienes te ofrecen ayuda. Me diste la esperanza de que juntos podríamos labrarnos una mejor vida._

_No obstante mi utopía al final resultó ficticia. Apoyándome demasiado en ti, comportándome más como una carga que una ayuda. Mis frustraciones se empezaron a acumular. Cada día anhelaba con más ahínco ser capaz de hablar con una muchacha sin lucir como un idiota. Realmente no era que estuviera desesperado por una tener una novia, quería probarme a mí mismo que podía hacerlo, y lograrlo significaba dar un paso más para dejar mi niñez, algo que me ratificara que estaba logrando avances para algún día abandonar el lugar donde todas mis pesadillas de la infancia nacieron. Más mis esfuerzos siempre se veían frustrados por alguna cosa. En un punto llegué a pensar que mis problemas emocionales se transparentaban tanto que las mujeres me veían únicamente como un bebé en busca de una madre. El tipo que todas quieren como amigo, pero que realmente no ven como un hombre. E inevitablemente eso me golpeó duro. Mi hasta en ese momento sin importancia hombría se sintió flaquear. _

_La aflicción de ver como mi familia era incapaz de estar en un mismo cuarto sin matarse con los ojos me hacía vivir en un constante estado de mal humor. Sentía que aquello no era justo, era un buen hijo y tú también lo eras, nunca hicimos nada para merecer eso. Quería que de alguna forma todo se arreglara, pero mis esperanzas hacia mucho que habían muerto._

_Luchaba todos los días por encontrar una razón para olvidar mi miseria y sonreírle a la vida. Más como dije arriba, cuando alguien no puede cambiar su realidad, creo una ilusión de vida feliz. En la escuela me gustaba echar una mano a quienes me pedían ayuda, sentía esa ardiente necesidad de escuchar de bocas ajenas cuan buena persona era yo. No obstante mientras más me esforzaba por lograr la aprobación general, más grande era la sensación de estar ocultando algo desesperadamente. Temía que tras la fachada de buen samaritano se estuviera escondiendo alguien violento. Había veces en las que un deseo de venganza se instalaba en mi cabeza y eso me asustaba. _

_No soy un santo y nunca lo seré, soy un hombre de carne y hueso, pero sobre todo soy un ser con las mismas necesidades que el resto del mundo. Muy tarde me di cuento de eso, cuando ya te había enclaustrado en mi círculo de confort. Ahora que lo recapacito, estaba siguiendo los mismos patrones de comportamiento de nuestros padres. Dime, ¿por cuánto tiempo puedes seguir evadiendo lo que tu mente te exige? No sé exactamente en que momento me empezaste a gustar, o más bien te empecé a desear carnalmente. Comenzó con la necesidad de buscar cualquier excusa para tener contacto corporal y siguió con fugaces sueños eróticos. Pensar en eso me avergonzaba de sobre manera, era la mayor traición que podía tener para contigo. Me sentí como el mayor pervertido. Nunca tuve prisa en tener mi primera experiencia sexual, entonces ¿por qué en ese momento me sentía así? Como dije anteriormente, algunas de nuestras compañeras de secundaria me habían llamado la atención y tuve mis fantasías con unas cuentas, pero ese deseo nunca había sido tan duradero. ¿Entonces de todas por qué tú, por qué exactamente con la persona a quién le debía más gratitud?_

_Pasé una buena temporada retorciéndome por la culpa. Y quién diría que al final encontraría otro medio para canalizarla. Pero en ese momento sintiéndome demasiado perturbado como para lidiar yo solo con eso, decidí pedir la ayuda de un psicoterapeuta que me examinó con una serie de ejercicios motrices. Siendo honesto al principio tuve mis dudas sobre la certeza de dicha técnica, pero cuando al final me prescribió una alteración de mi sexualidad me quede helado. Aún hoy recuerdo el instante cuando me preguntó si alguna vez había sufrido una violación o intento de violación. Indudablemente lo negué y jamás volví a visitarlo. De ahí en más no supe muy bien que hacer, ni cómo comportarme a tu alrededor. Temía que mi atracción hacia ti saliera a la luz por algún descuido mío. Pero lo que más miedo me daba era que al enterarte te alejaras de mí y me dejaras solo, a partir de eso mi vida únicamente podía ir en declive. Mi mente buscó una solución para mi predicamento. Y quizá te sorprenderías si te digiera que pase días y noches analizando la exactitud de esos sentimientos. ¿Amor? ¿Acaso quería verte como una potencial pareja sentimental? No, eso no podía ser, mis sueños contigo eran más del carácter erótico. Entonces ¿atracción? Sí, eso debía ser, atracción y deseo creado por mi dependencia y siendo tú la única femenina con el que no me cohibía. _

_No sé cómo pasó, pero un día cuando estaba haciendo la tarea de química me topé con un artículo que rápidamente llamó mi atención; hablaba de las sustancias que el cuerpo secretaba durante el coito. Al final de este había un link a un video titulado "La ciencia detrás del sexo", revisando mis espaldas y asegurándome de que nadie me veía, entré a dicho link. Te sorprenderás de todos los enlaces a videos eróticos que puedes encontrar adjuntos a un documental científico referente a dicho tema. Dejándome guiar por el morbo termine yendo de un video a otro hasta que, en la caja de comentario encontré uno que decía; "bienvenido al lado pervertido del internet. Si quieres ver porno gratis ve al siguiente enlace". Al principio trate de ignorarlo y cerré la página, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba mi insana curiosidad pudo conmigo, y cuando entre por primera vez a una página pornográfica fue cuestión de dejarme guiar por lo que mis ojos veían. Posteriormente al primer día me encontré con que había descubierto mis gustos personales; las posiciones, los lugares, los tipos de mujeres, etc. Pero aun hoy con lo vergonzoso de mi comportamiento, me alivia siempre haber aborrecido la pornografía infantil._

_Como más tarde te diste cuenta me envicie con la pornografía en Internet. Tenía a mis preferidas, rubias y de piel blanca. No escribo esto con orgullo, la pornografía puede ser muy dañina si uno espera saciar todas sus necesidades con ella. Te aísla del resto de la sociedad, y terminas por volverte un apático y solitario._

_Después de un tiempo cuando literalmente me vi todos los videos de una página, descubrí que mi libido estaba más despierta que nunca, veía en mis conocidas las caras de actrices porno y me las imaginada en su lugar. Llegado a ese punto empecé a cuestionarme sobre la probidad de mi comportamiento, la pornografía estaba, y aun hoy día está, marcado con un tabú, pero exactamente cuál era la razón. ¿Por el hecho de tratarse de uno de los vicios más antiguos de la humanidad? "Sexo, dinero y poder". ¿O por qué inmiscuido en uno era más fácil abrir la puerta a los otros? Quería detenerme, principalmente por el miedo de ser descubierto y ser visto con ojos reprobatorios, más cuanto más lo intentaba más necesidad sentía. Me escudaba en la vieja escusa de "una última vez". No obstante cuanto más el morbo invadía mi mente mi necesidad física se volvía más insistente y termine por saciar yo mismo esa necesidad._

_Curiosamente cuando lo hacía eran rostros de mujeres desconocidas las que me venían a la cabeza. Di gracias por eso._

_Todo siguió igual hasta el día en que por una pelea que tuvimos, la razón no la recuerdo con claridad, me gritaste que sólo era un niño grande escondiéndome en mi disfraz de buen samaritano, cuando verdaderamente sólo era un miedoso, idiota y adicto a la pornografía. Recuerdo que literalmente me quede helado, aun después de que te marchaste a no sé dónde permanecí inmóvil en el mismo lugar por un buen rato, hasta que por arte de magia mis piernas se movieron automáticamente y me encerré en mi cuarto hasta el día siguiente._

_Cuando amaneció encontré debajo de mi puerta una nota que decía; _"nunca he querido un caballero en su dorada armadura, sabes cuánto me fastidia que trates de actuar como uno. Tan sólo quiero que dejes de actuar como si ya nada te importara aparte de tus mujeres lambiéndose los orines unas a otras. Quiero al viejo Len que compartía sus problemas conmigo, pero sobre todo aquel en el cuál podía confiar y al cuál era capaz de entender."

_Esa carta me ayudó a comprender que sólo estaba huyendo de un problema para entrar a otro. Me había vuelto un solitario, pensaba que todos siempre estaban pisándome la sombra, en busca de pruebas que expusieran al mundo todos mis secretos oscuros. Ese era mi mayor miedo, por lo cual me aleje de la gente y más que todo me aleje de ti. Ya no sentía la necesidad de buscar acercarme a otras muchachas, sólo me bastaba con echarles una mirada y pensar cosas sucias._

_Estaba desperdiciando mi vida, y aunque en anteriores ocasiones me había propuesto dejar la pornografía a un lado, la fuerza de voluntad me duraba muy poco. Tu carta fue el empuje que necesitaba. No habías corrido a delatarme, no habías ido a golpearme hasta hacerme tirar la computadora por la ventana de mi habitación. Si no que me lo pedías de una manera aparentemente simple, pero que me trajo a la mente lo que una vez nuestra maestra de primaria nos aconsejó: si no pueden expresar lo que quieren con palabras escríbanlo en una carta, y si se sienten con los deseos de que esa persona a la que va dirigida la carta lo lea, entonces pueden dejarla en un lugar donde la otra persona la pueda encontrar. Aprecie mucho esa acción tuya. Me recordó mis prioridades. _

_Fui a clases solo y el resto de la mañana no te vi. Aún sentía cosas por ti, y por primera vez lo reconocí, todavía me sentía receloso por ello, pero ya no lo negué. Y ¿sabes? De alguna forma creí que de ahora en más podía seguir adelante sin miedo a dar un paso en falso. Yo tenía el control de mi cuerpo, y por ende de mis impulsos, no era ningún animal que al primer celo se iba tirar encima de ti._

_La siguiente parte de mi vida no son recuerdos que atesore en demasía, más son la clase de experiencias que te hacen crecer como persona._

_De algún momento a otro sucedió lo inesperado, mi vida se empezaba a alinear otra vez, nuestra relación volvió a ser cordial, por un momento todo en casa se calmó, y más importante conseguí una novia, su nombre: Zatsune Miku._

_Mi relación con Zatsune se definía en dar-y-dar, resultando ser yo él quién terminaba dando y ella recibiendo. En esta parte siento la necesidad de aclarar una cosa, la razón de porque me hice novio de Zatsune; ella era una chica muy demandante, en su interior siempre existía una necesidad de saberse reconocida por alguien. Sin embargo, dado que no era muy popular con los demás estudiantes por poseer una reputación de ser fácil colarse entre sus piernas, generalmente terminaba siendo el blanco de bromas y burlas. Sentí pena por ella y empecé a acercármele. Te sorprenderás de todo lo que me habló en una de nuestras primeras conversaciones. Parecía que tenía tanto en su interior que si no lo dejaba salir, algún día ese volcán iba a terminar explotando de una forma violenta. _

_Su padre había muerto, no tenía madre, y vivía con sus abuelos. Y las expectativas que su familia tenía de ella era terminar la escuela secundaria y casarse con el primero que estuviera dispuesto. En sus propias palabras; para que esforzarme en contradecirlos. Y aún si decidiera cambiar ¿Qué caso tendría? Si nadie notaría ese cambio. Nadie me respaldaría si decidiera ir a la universidad._

_No negare que de esa lástima la cual sentí en un principio, empecé a desarrollar un cariño por ella. Me identifique con su tristeza, creí ver por un instante a una muchacha sola, rogando por una oportunidad. De alguna forma pensé que yo podría darle el apoyo que tú me diste. _

_Es más fácil tener la intención de ayudar que contagiar al otro de dico entusismo. Zatsune sólo quería una cosa y esa era atención. Me desvivía por complacerla, le hablaba de las oportunidades que tendría al elegir una u otra carrera, y le aseguraba que entre los dos podríamos trabajar y rentar un cuarto. Había universidades públicas en las que la carga monetaria no sería tan pesada. Incluso le propuse trabajar un tiempo en el que ella tardara en sacar una beca, ya después yo también entraría a la univerdad. Sin embargo su interés por mis proposiciones era poco, había ocasiones en las que de verdad podía verla contagiada de mi optimismo, pero aquellos momentos eran casi efímeros. _

_Todo pudo seguir así, si no fuera por el día en que Gumiya Kamui, el hermano mayor de nuestra compañera Gumi, se me acercó después de clases, unos meses antes de salir de la secundaria, y me mostró un video subido en una red social donde aparecían Zatsune y Akaito, el hermano menor de Kaito Shion, teniendo relaciones. Pero lo más bizarro del asunto es que el tal Akaito antes de empezar, le preguntó a ella si no le preocupaba engañarme, su respuesta fue como una patada en los bajos. Le respondió; ¿Lenny? ¿Qué con él?_

_Si te preguntas si me enoje, te digo que sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar y las manos me tamblaban. Quería golpear algo, específicamente las partes privadas del pelirrojo._

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_Entonces, ¿merezco morir por esto?_

_Bien, pues me niego a hacer a Len un santo con aureola y todo. Él pobre tiene que hacer algo además de soñar con las bragas de Rinecita. Aunque temo haberlo echo uno de esos perdedores que protagonitan los harem de turno._

_Opiniones, si quieres quejarte, criticarme o lo que sea. ¡Odio ven a mí!_

_Dos capítulos más y esto se acaba, (y prometo que Rin asomara la nariz antes del final)_

_P.D: Todos los documentos de mi PC desaparecieron, pero por suerte los pude salvar, y este fue afortunado, porque me las vi duras para escribir este capítulo._


End file.
